I Am Number 9
by Fraijda the Music Freak
Summary: Kate, number 9, moves to Paradise just after her protector has been killed and made quick friends with Sam. But what will happen when Mark starts hitting on her and she meets up with John? Read and find out more!
1. 1 Prologue part 1

_**Greetings dudes out there! This is my first part och my first published story, based on the movie of "I am number 4" (Which I DON'T own at all). So no flames... yet ^^ **_

**_Peace out for now!_**

Chapter 1 prologue part 1:

Well… I guess it's time for me to tell you guys about myself. My name is Kate Valentine and I just moved from a smaller coast city in Californian to this small place called "Paradise"… I don't know if I could call it paradise, nowhere is so called paradise right now. But how could it be when the person that had raised your helpless life died in front of your eyes a few days ago. You see I'm no normal kid that lost their parents in a car accident. My so called mom, which she wasn't, was really my protector from what she called The Mogadorians. They wanna kill us 9 kids that was born with this weird powers that we was supposed to protect our people back on Lorien (our home planet) with, but that's quite hard when everybody's dead, isn't it? After their done with us they'll probably hunt down some other raise, I pray for them.

Anyway when my protector May was dead I had to move on, hide somewhere. She told me to go here since she'd herd number 4 was here. I guess if I meditate I can sense where he is.

So there I was on a plane with my torn up jeans even if it was 100 degrees on the plane, had to cover up for my scars that was a sign of the other 2 numbers that had lost their lives to The Mogadorians. I can only pray that I'll find number 4 and his protector, fast.


	2. 2 Prologue part 2

_**Yey I figured out how do lay in new chapters! But anyway let's continue on with chapter 2!**_

_**PEASE OUT!**_

Chapter 2 Prologue part 2:

It's been 2 weeks since I came to Ohio and I still haven't sensed number 4. Number 3 died not long ago and another mark to my collection on my leg. We really have to stop die cause it hurts like hell to get another mark inscribed on your leg. But I've made friends with a guy named Sam that I met in a music shop he works in for his stepfather. Nasty guy… feel sorry for poor Sam that has to put up with him 24/7. But yesterday I sensed another power. It was weak but I guess that it hasn't awoken like mine yet. If he has his protector left he'll probably go to school next day. Then it hit me, why not go pay them a visit tonight? I'll just sense my way to him and it's done! So get ready number 4, cuz here i come!

**_I know I know, shot chapter... Next one will be little longer, promise! _**

**_BYE FOR NOOOOOW! :D_**


	3. At Your Door

**_Now chapter 3's up! Hope you like! _**

"Why didn't I take an umbrella?" I asked myself as I was on my way to the `new sold´ house outside town where she had located number 4 to be. Soon I could see the big house and some guy in my own age holding a dog in his arms and probably his protector standing by the door telling him to go inside. As he did the older man closed the door behind him, not noticing me cause I had stopped my bike so they couldn't see me. I wanted to do the normal way, ring on the doorbell and let myself in. When I came closer I parked the by the big tree so it wouldn't get to wet. As I came closer I could hear the damn dog barking at the door. "Way to ruin the moment doggie…" The door opened and the guy in my age looked down at the soaked me than had climbed the stairs. Good thing I had a new set of clothes in my bag…

"John I told you not to…" I could hear the elder say as he came to the door as well.

"Don't mind him, can I help you?"

"Acutely you can. Can I come in? I'm freezing here…"

"Sorry but we don't…" The elder said but paused when he looked into my eyes. My eyes narrowed when I saw his face.

"Uncle Henrie…?"

"Kate?"

"What on earth are you doing here? Where is…"

"May? Dead since a few weeks. I came here to say I to number 4 and his protector… But I guess that's you."

"Hey hey hey back the track here." I rased my brown and looked at him. "Uncle? Number 4? Who is she and how dose she…"

"OH FOR FUCKING SAKE LET ME COME IN AND CHANGE I'M FREEZING TO DEATH HERE!" The two boys stepped aside. "Thank you!" I stomped my way to the bathroom and changed into my baggy pants, tank top and big hoodie. "Now what do you wanna know?" I said as I sat down in a chair in the opposite side of Henrie and this John.

"First, who are you and how do you know about us?" John asked.

"I'm Kate Valentine and I'm number 9." His eyes narrowed.

"What… Prove it." I face palmed myself but stood up, placing my foot on the table edge rolling up my pants, showing him my three scars from the 3 dead numbers before him. As I sat down again I pointed at my neck were my birthmark were.

"More questions?"

"How did you find us?" Henrie asked.

"I have the ability to sense other numbers power within a couple of miles." I leaned forward. "Now I have a question for you."

"Sure what ever." John said and leaned back with his arms crossed.

"Can I stay with you guys? I'm sick of living in the hotel…"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Uncle Henrie!" I said, flew and hugged his neck, kissing his chin.

"You can take your stuff to the second room upstairs."

"Thaank you! Have to go get my stuff, see yah guys later!" I said and ran out the door.

_**You like? Hope you did ;) In the movie I don't know if it's another room than John's... But now it is ;) Please Review!**_

_**PEASE OUT!**_


	4. Time for School

_**Hi guys... So sorry for not giving you this MUCH sooner... But I've been into FB (Facebook) and new stories (taht hopefully will come out soon), so have totaly forgotten about this one! But here you go and hope it was worth the waiting :)**_

**Chapter 4, Time for School:**

Another day at a shitty school… I guess I'll have to get used to it. Sam told our teacher that I had to go to the doctor in the morning, cause I over slept for like half of the first lesion… I could get a medal for this! Even thou Henrie go on about how school is important and blab bla bla! I'm like, he didn't even want me and John to go there in the first place, so why dose he even care? Anyway, I was at school and as always poor little Sam was pushed around by Mark and his gang. Maaaan how I was tired of that dude! Couldn't he just leave poor Sam alone? What he'd ever done to him? And I reached my limit when I walked outside of the cafeteria to see him being knocked down by a football in the head. Thrown by Mark the idiot of course. I rushed pass Mark, shooting him an irritated glace and he met it with the look what- have – I done?

"Shit Sam are you okay?" I asked when I kneed down beside him to help him get his stuff. John soon came to help.

"I'm fine…"

"Wait let me see." I carefully caressed my fingers on his acing forehead. "We need to lay ice on that."

"It's okay…"

"Hey throw the ball back!" Marks friend shouted. I gave the books to Sam and picked up the ball glaring at Mark and his gang.

"Kate…" Sam tried but I was too pissed to listen. When I higher my arm John stopped me by taking the ball, throwing it in one of the guys stomach, making him fall backwards to the ground.

"Take it easy man!" Mark said and helped his friend up, that's when I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out in laughter. Everyone else looked at me like I was some crazy- man, but I didn't give a damn!

"Okay that was fun." I said and dried away a tear. "And Mark…!" He stopped and looked at me. As well as I knew the type of guy he was he wanted to be on the good side of the girl that he was flirting with. Too bad for him I wasn't the girl he should mess with. "You asked me before about a date right?" A grin came upon his face. "My answer is, I don't date bullies." The grin disappeared and he stomped away with his friends in his heels. I turned back to John and Sam that glared at me. "What?"

"No one calls him bully…"

"I just did didn't I?" Soon Sam walked away and I looked at John.

"Did I say something?"

"You'll find out when he's ready to tell you." I said before running after my friend. "Hey Sam come, we'll have to put some ice on that." He gave me a weak smile and I laced our fingers together, placing a peek on his cheek. I know, I know you guys might think I have a thing for him but that is so not true! I'm like his older sis that looks after him. Plus he's my best friend. And he's just too adorable don't you agree?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-Time Skip-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~

Just as I rounded the corner I could hear something plat and students laughing. I could now see John and Sam drowned in red paint.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Mark just passed and laughed. We all knew it was them that set it up. I sent him a death glare and walked over to my best friend.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Sam busted and was about to give mark a punch when John stopped him. I took out and took away some paint from the photo of Sam and his dad, his real one. When I saw John going up against him I pushed him in the side.

"Calm down," I looked Mark in the eyes. "He isn't worth the time." The smirk on his face fade away and he glared at her. "What? You grumpy?" I snapped.

"Hey hey hey don't be like that now Kate. It was a joke."

"A joke.. aa joke? Sure you thought it was funny but how do you think these to feel? 1. John is new here, give him a break dude! Just because he doesn't like you, you don't have such a bitchy attitude." The people around stared at them. I knew no one could stand up for him as I did. I just thought it was about time someone did! "2. Can't you just leave Sam alone? He hasn't done anything to you. Sure he might not be the best athletic or the most popular guy in school, he has other hobby's that others so what? I think it's cool about what he does and thinks, and to see you make fun of my best friend just pisses me of!" When I was finally done I turned around to John and Sam that was staring at me. "Now let's get you two cleaned up." I said and kicked the locker doors close as we walked towards their locker room.

"Don't mind that bitch, let's go." Mark's friend said and turned, nagging Mark's arm. I stopped in my track and Sam stared at me as I cleaned my fist.

"You called me what?" I said and turned around.

"Hey chill down, don't be…" Mark began before I slapped him hard across the face, making him fall back when his friends catched him.

"Won't you just give it a rest already? The truth hurts and it always will so get over it!" I said and dragged the boys with me.

"Hey Sam why don't you go get something for you and John, I'll clean the photo and shirt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go."

"But…"

"Go. Now!" Sam shot away like a bullet to look for something else to wear. So there I was. In the guy's locker room with John that took off his shirt. Even though I had no feelings for him I'm still a girl and damn those mussels! Woooh I could get used to this kind of view… or not. "Shake those thoughts away now Kate, get yourself together~" I sing sang.

"Who are you talking to?" I looked up to see a half laughing John beside me, trying to clean his own shirt.

"Oh, no one. Just myself~"

"Ahm… Okay if you say so…"

"Whaat, you always get's the best answer then!"

"Haha that's true I guess." And there fell another silence. Until John opened his mouth once more.

"Who's with Sam on the picture?"

"I think he should tell you that." I said, not looking up from the picture that was still soaked with red paint and sighed. It was a picture of him and his father, his real one. He had told me about their adventures and research about life on other planets. And I remember how many times I wanted to tell him about Lorien. But of course I couldn't. It's not that I don't trust him, he's my best friend after all. It would just make things more complicated. The sound of a door opened was herd behind us and Sam came back with a new shirt for him and John.

"I found them in the Lost- And- Found box." He said with a laugh. John smirked and putted on a brown cotton shirt. All I say about that is that wasn't so smexy, not at all actually. Anyway I met Sam's eyes and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. A blush came across his face as he took the picture from me and continued cleaning it. "Thanks for cleaning it."

"No worries, what else are best friends for?" I said and sat down on the bench behind them.

"Am, is it you and your father on the picture?" John asked.

"Yeah, my real one." He said and sighed heavily. Gooosh how I felt sorry for the guy! I rose from my seat and hugged him.

"I'll go back to my lesion now, bye guys." I said and kissed both of their cheeks, disappearing out in the almost empty corridor. As I reached my locker I heard a far too familiar voice.

"Kate…" I opened my locker door so hard it hit Mark right in the face. "Ow…! Guess I deserved that."

"Oh, you deserve so much more than that. But don't you worry, I have more pain to give you." Now my foot came right over his, almost making him loose his balance. "Now, I have a lession to attend to. Bye." And with that I walked away, leaving a stunned Mark behind.

_**Yeah... there it was. If it was any spelling misstakes... I'm too azy to right them :D R&S please!**_

_**Love you dear readers!**_


End file.
